Acte III : Je ne suis pas gay !
by Hesymi
Summary: Suite de L'expérience d'amour. Tout le monde semble mieux savoir que lui. Ses amis, ses collègues, même sa vice-capitaine s'y met. Pourtant, lui le sait bien... qu'il n'est pas gay.


**Avertissement :** les personnages sortent de l'imagination de Tite Kubo mais ce qui va leur arriver ici, sort tout droit de la mienne !

**Couple :** Coyote Stark x Shinji Hirako

**Précision :** cet OS est une suite de ma fiction _L'expérience d'amour_, qui elle-même est une séquelle de _Mon homme à moi_. Si vous ne les avez pas lues, rien dans ce bas monde ne peut vous obliger à le faire. Toutefois, si vous ne le faites pas, il y a des allusions que vous risquez de ne pas comprendre.

* * *

**Réponse aux review anonymes du dernier chapitre de L'expérience d'amour :**

**Anemone33** : ça t'a plu, c'est tant mieux, et tu vois me revoilà avec l'une de mes œuvres.

**Kacisasaa** : waouh ! Deux reviews pour un seul chapitre, je suis comblée. Merci pour avoir apprécié mon travail d'écriture et de traduction. Pour en revenir aux couples, je crois qu'on a des petites divergences parce que même sous la torture, je n'avouerais que Tosen a du charme. Le yuri, autant être clair, c'est absolument pas mon truc. Quant à Tsukisima, il me fait peur. Son pouvoir a un côté malsain et, dans une certaine mesure, je le trouve pire qu'Aizen ! Arturo, connait pas et ce que j'en ai lu, ne m'intéresse pas trop (c'est un psychopathe, quand même !). Reste Ulquiorra-Uryuu, c'est tentant…

**Anna** : Yumi et Kisuke, c'est un couple pas facile à faire vivre parce qu'ils sont au même niveau côté séduction et sexe. Il est impossible de faire jouer Kisuke dans la cour des pervers face à Yumichika car il sait ce qu'il veut et ne veut pas. Il a l'air fragile de par son apparence efféminée mais il a une force terrible. C'est pourquoi, j'ai préféré faire une scène soft, sans description crue. Toshiro-Ikkaku, ça m'a terriblement amusée. Et moi aussi, je ne sais pas comment Yachiru peut être vice-capitaine ! Une blague de Tite Kubo, non ?

**Sverine** : oh, une petite nouvelle. Alors bienvenue et contente que tu aies apprécié. Pour la suite, la voici.

* * *

**A l'Est du Rukongai, quartier des restaurants**

Le bar est bondé. Pas moins de sept divisions du Gotei 13 sont représentées par tout ou partie de leur commandement. C'est devenu une habitude pour eux de se retrouver autour d'un verre chaque vendredi ou samedi soir. Habitude instaurée depuis que le capitaine Zaraki s'est mis en couple avec Ryuken Ishida il y a près d'un mois lors de l'anniversaire de Shunsui Kyoraku. Grâce au senkaimon personnel du clan Kutchiki, le Quincy vient aussi souvent que possible à la Soul Society. La plupart du temps, il est accompagné de son fils et de Grimmjow. L'espada profite de ces visites pour garder le contact avec ses deux anciens collègues, Neliel et Stark. Et parfois, comme ce soir, par les Kurosaki père et fils.

Les discussions vont bon train, chacun racontant sa journée, sa vie et plus encore. Et c'est fréquemment le 'plus encore' qui monopolise les conversations, surtout quand ça tourne autour du sexe. Et comptez sur Grimmjow, Yoruichi et Urahara pour rendre le sujet intarissable et un rien scabreux.

- « Tu ne serais en train de te vanter, mon petit Grimmjow ? », demande Yoruichi.

- « Nan », répond la panthère en buvant son saké. « T'peux demander à bébé. J'le fais grimper aux rideaux à chaque fois. »

La belle féline tire violemment le bras d'Uryuu afin qu'il la regarde dans les yeux. Elle ne veut surtout pas que Grimmjow influence la réponse qu'elle s'apprête à lui extorquer.

- « Dis-moi, Uryuu, tu ne trouves pas ton petit ami un tantinet prétentieux ? »

Le jeune homme se penche vers elle et lui glisse sur le ton de la confidence : « Je dois bien reconnaître que… non. Au lit, Grimmjow est un dieu. » Puis, il se remet à boire comme si de rien n'était.

- « Et tu penses qu'on va te croire sur parole ? », fait Yumichika. Bien qu'il soit en couple avec Kisuke, le cinquième siège n'a jamais digéré le fait que les deux Quincy qu'il convoitait lui aient échappé. Surtout au profit des deux brutes que sont son capitaine et l'ex-espada.

- « Yumi, s'il le dit, c'est que ça doit être vrai. »

- « Kisuke, il n'a aucune autre comparaison. Alors comment peut-il être affirmatif ? »

- « Moi je peux témoigner. Je les ai déjà entendu pendant leurs ébats », intervient Ishida père.

- « Moi aussi. L'gamin, il hurle comme une femelle. »

Devant le regard catastrophé d'Uryuu et les petits rires moqueurs des autres, Ryuken se sent obligé de préciser à son amant : « Ken, si tu veux prendre la défense de la famille, évite de nous insulter. »

- « Bah quoi ? Ça prouve qu'il prend son pied l'petit, non ? »

- « J'suis d'accord. Surtout qu'c'est pas facile de les faire crier les Ishida, hein ? »

- « Ouais. L'mien, y s'retient toujours jusqu'à ce que je le prenne dans ma bouche. »

Ryuken a failli s'étrangler avec son saké. Il savait plus ou moins à quoi s'attendre en tombant amoureux du capitaine de la onzième mais certainement pas à ce que leurs relations sexuelles soient disséquées de la sorte.

- « Bébé aussi aime bien que j'le suce. Aieuu ! Pourquoi tu m'frappes encore ? »

- « Parce que je n'ai pas envie que tu décrives par le menu nos parties de jambes en l'air ! »

Contrairement à tous les autres qui sont amusés par la tournure de la soirée, le capitaine Hirako se tortille sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise depuis que le thème a viré relations gays. Sans doute la cour assidue du primera espada n'y est pas étrangère. « On pourrait pas changer de sujet ? », tente-t-il discrètement.

- « Si vous permettez, capitaine Hirako, il me semble que mon fils et moi, _les femelles hystériques_ », petite pause et regard de tueur en direction de Kenpachi puis de Grimmjow, « nous devrions avoir un droit de réponse. »

Uryuu a bien du mal à comprendre où son père veut le mener. Lui aurait souhaité comme Shinji que la conversation bifurque sur autre chose. Il n'est pas opposé au fait de parler plan cul, mais il préfèrerait ne pas être au cœur du sujet.

- « Où tu veux en venir, Ryuken ? », demande Isshin.

- « Ouais, comprends pas. »

- « Tu ne comprends pas, même si je te parle des miaulements que tu lâches quand, _moi_, je te fais une gâterie. »

- « Mm » est le seul son que le géant consent à émettre. Vexé, il plonge son nez dans sa coupe, préférant de loin ne pas insister.

- « Vous miaulez, capitaine ? » Ikkaku est abasourdi. L'image mythique du mâle guerrier qu'il a collé à son mentor, vient d'en prendre un grand coup.

Des ricanements à peine étouffés se font entendre. Grimmjow s'amuse comme un petit fou de l'embarras du capitaine sans se rendre compte qu'il est observé par un Uryuu dont l'air machiavélique ne présage rien de bon. « Grimmjow ne miaule pas. » Il s'interrompt quelques secondes, le temps d'obtenir l'attention de tout le monde. « Non Grimmjow, lui, il ronronne. Après le sexe bien sûr. Comme un gros chat. »

Renji et Ichigo sont couchés sur la table, se tenant les côtes.

- « Hein ? Qu'est-ce tu racontes, bébé ? »

- « La vérité. Il m'arrive de ne pas m'endormir tout de suite et je t'entends. »

- « Comme c'est intéressant », dit joyeusement Urahara.

Hargneux, l'espada se tourne vers l'homme qui ne porte désormais plus son bob : « J'vois pas où est le problème. J'étais une panthère avant d'être un espada. »

Alors que les rires continuent de fuser, en bon Monsieur la gaffe, Isshin Kurosaki croit bon d'ajouter : « Eh bien, vous êtes bien entourés avec ces deux chatons ! »

- « Dis-donc, Kurosaki », se met à grogner Zaraki, « qui est-ce que tu traites de chaton ? »

- « Oh lala, pas la peine de sortir les crocs ! »

- « Nan, les chatons ça griffe. V'devriez vous méfier! »

Uryuu vient se coller à son petit ami. « Grimm, t'es fâché ? » susurre le jeune Quincy. « J'ai quand même reconnu que t'étais une bête de sexe. » L'espada retrouve rapidement le sourire, surtout qu'Uryuu est en train de lui mordiller l'oreille.

- « Qu'est-ce que je disais ! Il suffit de les prendre dans le sens du poil. »

Nouveau fou rire de la tablée.

- « Laisse-le dire, Grimm. Il est jaloux. »

Poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme, Isshin regarde avec tristesse sa coupe. « T'as raison, petit. Je crois bien que je vous envie. »

Les regards se croisent, témoignant d'une complicité bien rôdée.

- « Tu penses toujours à tenter l'expérience homosexuelle, Isshin ? »

Avant de répondre, Isshin jette un œil vers le bout de la table en direction de son fils.

- « Papa, tu fais ce que tu veux. C'est ta vie. Profites-en pendant que t'es pas grabataire. »

- « Oh fils, ça me fait plaisir que tu me trouves encore beau ! »

- « Il n'a pas dit ça, Isshin. »

- « Ryuken, tu n'es pas le seul à être encore bel homme. »

- « Et ça y est, il recommence. Yoruichi t'a posé une question, le vieux ! »

- « Ah oui, très juste. Oui, j'aimerais bien tenter l'expérience. Vous êtes tous tellement épanouis. Ryuken, toi et ton fils, vous rayonnez de bonheur. Byakuya est bien moins gelé qu'avant. » Le dit Byakuya vient de tourner un regard polaire à moins 50 degrés vers l'opportun qui vient bien de le traiter de glaçon, n'est-ce pas ? « Et même mon petit Toshi est amoureux. Il est tellement mimi », fait-il en se tournant vers le capitaine Hitsugaya.

- « C'est capitaine Hitsugaya ! Et je ne suis pas mimi ! »

Alors que les rires reprennent, dans son coin, Shinji Hirako ressent un besoin urgent, même quasi vital, de mettre les voiles. A peine a-t-on abordé la situation d'Isshin, qu'il a senti le regard de Stark le brûler. Il se lève : « Bon, moi je rentre. »

- « Déjà ? », demande Urahara.

- « Je peux vous raccompagner, Hirako-san », propose aussitôt Coyote Stark.

- « NON ! » Shinji a crié sa réponse mais se reprend rapidement. « Je dois rejoindre Hinamori. Je l'accompagne à l'association des femmes shinigamis. »

- « T'es cinglé d'aller là-bas. Elles sont tarées quand elles se réunissent. »

- « Yoruichi, t'es une femme. Tu devrais les défendre. »

- « Non mais Shinji, tu m'as bien regardé ? Je n'ai rien à voir avec ces bonnes femmes. »

- « Bon, bah moi, j'y vais. »

- « Bonsoir Shinji », le salue Kensei avec un sourire mystérieux.

* * *

**Bureau de ****l'association des femmes shinigamis**

Reçu en grande pompe par la présidente en personne (la petite Yachiru), le capitaine Hirako semble beaucoup plus dans son élément. Installé autour de la grande table entre la blonde Rangiku et la frêle Hinamori, il se voit offrir thé et petits gâteaux. Seul bémol pour le moment : il est pile en face d'Unohana et de la sévère Nanao. Mais c'est tout de même mieux que d'être en présence d'un groupe de gays en chaleur !

- « Bien, commençons la séance. Madame la trésorière, quel est l'ordre du jour ? »

- « Les relations homosexuelles entre hommes. »

Shinji vient d'avaler de travers la bouchée de gâteau qu'il mangeait tranquillement.

- « Bah alors, capitaine Hirako, ça va ? », s'enquière Rangiku en lui tapotant dans le dos.

- « Rangiku, c'est toi qui as proposé le sujet, tu peux nous expliquer ? »

Alors que Shinji Hirako arbore l'air d'une vache qu'on mène à l'abattoir, la blonde s'éclaircit la voix et commence son exposé : « Voilà, vous n'êtes pas sans avoir constaté une recrudescence de couples gays. Il m'a semblé important d'en discourir ensembles. »

'_C'est tout ? Elles constatent un truc et hop elles se réunissent et elles en parlent ! C'est ça leurs fameuses réunions ?'_

- « Oui, même Kenny Kenny est avec un homme. Je l'aime bien docteur à lunettes. Il est gentil, il m'a offert une jolie poupée. »

- « Il est vrai que beaucoup de nos collègues masculins se sont rapprochés ces derniers temps, » précise Nanao.

'_Pas plus que de couples hétéro, banane. Ichigo et Orihime, Kensei et Neliel, Rose et Emiko, c'est du pipi de chat, peut-être. Quelle bande d'idiotes! '_

- « Ça a commencé avec Renji et le capitaine Kutchiki », dit Isane.

- « Ensuite, il y a eu Grimmjow et Uryuu, Zaraki et Ishida-san comme l'a dit madame la présidente et Yumichika avec Urahara, » poursuit Rangiku.

'_Madame la présidente, madame la secrétaire, et gnagna. Bon sang, elles se sentent plus là !'_

- « Même Shiro a un petit ami », intervient Hinamori tout en grignotant son biscuit.

- « Et n'oubliez pas le capitaine Ukitake et le vice-capitaine Hisagi. »

Dès que l'énumération fastidieuse est enfin terminée, Shinji pose un coude sur la table et son menton dans sa main, signe du peu d'intérêt que suscitent à ses yeux le sujet en particulier, et ces bonnes femmes en général. Il regrette finalement de ne pas être resté dans le bar avec les hommes. Au moins eux, ils avaient du saké.

- « Moi, je trouve ça trop mignon deux hommes ensembles ! Regardez par exemple, le capitaine Kutchiki et Renji. Je trouve Kutchiki moins coincé qu'avant. Et Renji est tellement plus sexy. Vous avez vu ses fesses dernièrement ? »

Shinji se redresse subitement : « Hein ? Comment ça _vu_ ? »

- « Oui. Dans les bains. »

- « Mais les hommes et les femmes sont séparés ! »

- « Disons qu'entre le vestiaire et le bain des hommes, il y a un endroit de notre côté où l'on peut voir », explique Unohana.

Shinji, qui s'ennuyait ferme, commence à être inquiet. Le capitaine Unohana vient en effet de reconnaître que les femmes shinigamis s'amusent à reluquer les hommes quand ils se rendent au bain dans le plus simple appareil ?

- « Celles d'Hisagi sont bien aussi, » renchérit avec du rouge sur les joues Isane.

Toutes les femmes présentes hochent la tête avec un air appréciateur. _'Putain, Yoruichi avait raison. Elles sont complètement givrées.'_

- « Celles de Kenny Kenny sont les plus jolies ! », s'écrie la petite fille, la bouche pleine de gâteau.

Penchant la tête devant Shinji, Rangiku lance à sa voisine à lui : « Moi, je donnerai cher pour voir celles de Grimmjow. Et toi, Momo ? »

La jeune brune pose un doigt sur sa bouche et plisse les yeux. Après réflexion, elle répond avec un sourire gourmand : « Eh bien, moi c'est Stark qui me tente. »

Shinji vient d'atteindre le trente-sixième dessous. Effaré face à la réponse de sa lieutenante, il la dévisage comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois. _'Comment cette jeune femme toute gentille peut-elle débiter de telle chose ? Non mais sans blague, on parle du cul d'un homme, là ! Pas du dernier truc à la mode !' _Le blond plisse ses yeux tout en continuant à dévisager la jeune brune._' Faudra que j'me méfie d'elle. Si ça trouve, elle m'espionne. La vache, elle a déjà rappliqué de bonne heure chez moi et j'dors à poil. Qui l'aurait cru, ma lieutenante est une petite vicieuse.'_

- « Et vous capitaine Hirako ? »

- « Hein ? » Shinji regarde bêtement la vice-capitaine de la quatrième. _'Elle m'a demandé quoi là ? Comment sont mes fesses ? J'vais quand même pas lui demander si elle veut les voir, elle serait capable de dire oui, cette grande perche.'_

- « Isane veut savoir ce que vous pensez de Stark, Shinji. »

- « De ses fesses surtout, » précise Rangiku avant qu'il ne puisse répondre.

- « Mais rien du tout ! »

- « Il est pourtant bel homme. Et tellement charmant ! »

- « Je savais pas que t'étais intéressée par lui, Hinamori. »

- « Mais capitaine, Stark est gay. Tout le monde le sait, voyons ! »

- « Il est vrai que l'ex-primera est particulièrement attachant. » Retsu Unohana porte à ses lèvres sa tasse de thé, puis la repose doucement. Relevant la tête, elle plante un regard inquisiteur dans les yeux de Shinji qui déglutit. « Celui qui aura la chance de partager sa vie sera sans conteste le plus heureux des hommes. »

'_J'ai pas rêvé. Elle vient bien de m'envoyer un message voilé. Putain, elle me fout encore plus les jetons que d'habitude !'_

- « N'êtes-vous pas d'accord, Shinji ? »

Toutes ces têtes qui le scrutent, en attente de sa réponse, ce n'est pas un hasard. _'Elles m'ont invité dans un but précis. J'suis tombé dans un putain de traquenard. Maintenant, faut la jouer fine, Shinji. Ouais, faut la jouer fine.'_

Affichant l'un de ses fameux sourires plein de dents, le capitaine de la cinquième répond en soutenant, les uns après les autres, chaque regard : « N'étant pas attiré par la gente masculine, je ne saurai vous répondre, mesdames. Au risque de paraître vulgaire, moi, ce qui me fait bander, ce sont les courbes voluptueuses et _féminines_. »

Il se remet alors à boire son thé et à grignoter des biscuits, sans plus se préoccuper de ces hôtesses d'un soir.

* * *

**Pendant ce temps, au bar**

Yoruichi observe Kensei depuis que Shinji est parti. « Qu'est-ce que tu magouilles, Kensei ? »

- « Je magouille rien du tout. »

- « A d'autres. Non seulement tu n'as pas cherché à dissuader Shinji d'aller à l'association des tcharbés de service, mais en plus, t'avais l'air ravi qu'il s'y rende. »

L'argenté lance un petit coup d'œil à son amoureuse. Ils échangent un sourire complice.

- « Hoho ! Nous avons là deux petits comploteurs ! », s'exclame Urahara. « Alors qui va cracher le morceau ? »

- « Disons que nous connaissons le sujet à l'ordre du jour de la réunion de l'association des femmes shinigamis. »

- « Et comment vous pouvez savoir ça ? »

- « Simplement Yumi, parce que nos deux amis leurs ont soufflés, n'est-ce pas ? »

- « Toujours aussi perspicace, Kisuke. »

- « Mais c'est quoi le sujet de cette réunion ? »

- « Je vais t'expliquer, Ichigo », commence Neliel. « Avec Rangiku et le capitaine Unohana, nous avons décidé de tester Hirako-san. Toutes les femmes de l'association ont adhéré au plan. »

- « Plan ? Seriez-vous à nouveau en train de suivre l'un de ces fameux plans ? », intervient Kutchiki.

- « Pas de panique, Byakuya. Pour une fois, Urahara n'est pas l'instigateur de ce plan. »

- « Ichigo, tu me fais de la peine. »

- « Cesse de taquiner Kisuke, fils », puis se tournant vers Neliel, « continuez mademoiselle. »

- « L'objectif est d'analyser la réaction d'Hirako-san face à un groupe de femmes qui s'extasient devant deux hommes en couple. »

- « Vous êtes conscient de la torture que le pauvre va subir ! Putain, j'en ai la chair de poule ! »

- « Langage Renji ! »

- « Elles sont donc si abominables ces réunions ? »

Tous le shinigamis présents échangent un regard angoissé et c'est finalement Yumichika qui répond : « Ichigo, imagine Yachiru en présidente, Nanao en trésorière et Rangiku en secrétaire. Du thé, des petits gâteaux et un sujet de prédilection : les bons hommes ! »

- « Moi, j'aimerais juste savoir pourquoi vous faites tout ça ? »

- « Pour ouvrir les yeux de Shinji, Uryuu », répond Kensei. « C'est une vraie tête de mule. »

- « Mais enfin, Shinji n'est pas gay », le coupe Ichigo. « C'est même tout le contraire. La deuxième fois que je l'ai rencontré, il se collait à Hime comme une sangsue. Ce mec, il adore les femmes ! »

- « Tu vois, Ichi, je connais Shinji depuis des lustres. Je l'ai toujours vu papillonner d'une femme à l'autre, sans jamais s'engager, sans jamais se fixer et du coup sans jamais être vraiment heureux. Il y a quelques semaines, le jour du banquet d'Ukitake, j'ai observé sa réaction face à Stark. » Ce dernier tourne la tête vers Kensei. « Ce jour-là, je l'ai vu. Il était pas à l'aise, c'est certain. Mais s'il n'avait pas été intéressé, ou pire dégoûté, il l'aurait fait savoir tout de suite. Shinji n'est pas le genre à s'embarrasser du politiquement correct. Et comme vous revenez très souvent à la charge malgré ses rebuffades pas très convaincues, alors je me suis dit que vous pourriez être le pilier dont il a besoin. »

- « C'est vrai que vous ne baissez jamais les bras, Stark-san. »

- « Pourquoi devrais-je renoncer, Ukitake-san ? Shinji Hirako est mon âme sœur et je suis la sienne. C'est aussi simple que ça. Il ne le sait pas encore, c'est tout. »

- « Ame sœur ? T'y vas un peu fort, non ? »

- « Non, Ichigo. Pour nous autres hollows, c'est quelque chose que nous recherchons d'instinct. »

- « Ouais, j'suis d'accord avec Neliel. On recherche ça toute notre existence. Et parfois, ça nous tombe dessus quand on s'y attend le moins. » En disant cela, Grimmjow a posé sa main sur le genou d'Uryuu et le regarde dans les yeux, faisant rougir le jeune homme.

- « Alors, je suis ton âme sœur ? »

- « T'en doutais, bébé ? »

- « Tout comme Kensei est mon âme sœur. »

- « Et Shinji la mienne. »

- « Comment pouvez-vous être aussi sûr ? »

- « Je l'ai senti la première fois où je l'ai rencontré. Avant même de le voir, son odeur m'a envahi tout entier, exacerbant mes sens et réveillant cette sensation au fond de moi d'avoir enfin trouvé ma place. Nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre. Je suis destiné à le protéger. »

- « Evite d'lui dire ce genre de truc. Bébé, il aime pas quand j'lui dit que j'suis l'dominant », souffle Grimmjow.

- « Ma Masaki était mon âme sœur. Ça a été le coup de foudre dès le début. J'ai su que j'allais tout laisser parce que je ne pouvais pas vivre sans elle. Tu dois le convaincre, petit. »

- « Petit ? Stark est probablement bien plus vieux que toi ! »

- « Et alors Kisuke ? C'est un pillot pour moi qui a déjà connu le grand amouuuuur ! »

- « Oh la ferme, le vieux ! »

- « Dis, tu veux qu'on t'aide comment ? »

- « Je vous remercie infiniment, Kurosaki-san. Je n'ai nul besoin d'un plan. Je sais que je l'aurai, je ne suis pas pressé. J'ai tout mon temps », conclut-il en se renfonçant dans son siège.

* * *

**A proximité de la 5****ème**** division**

Bien qu'il soit très tard, Shinji prend son temps pour regagner ses appartements personnels. La suite de la réunion piège s'est déroulée dans une ambiance d'allusions pas très subtiles et de question indiscrètes sur ses goûts sexuels. Il y a fait face avec calme et sérénité, usant et abusant de son sourire pour masquer un énervement pourtant croissant.

Parvenu à destination, c'est presque sans surprise qu'il trouve Coyote Stark planté devant sa porte. Quelle attitude adoptée ? Voilà le problème que son esprit s'emploie à résoudre.

- « Bonsoir, Hirako-san. »

- « Je peux savoir ce que vous faites là ? »

- « J'étais inquiet après ce qu'a dit Kensei. »

- « J'suis pas en sucre ! », s'écrie-t-il avant de s'interrompre la bouche ouverte. « Attendez une minute, qu'est-ce que Kensei a dit ? »

- « Neliel et lui vous ont tendu un piège avec la complicité de certains membres de l'association. Le but était de savoir ce que vous pensiez de ma personne. »

- « J'vais le tuer. Non mais de quoi j'me mêle ! »

- « Je tiens à vous assurer que je n'étais pas au courant et que jamais, je n'aurai recours à de telles extrémités. Je sais très bien que c'est inutile. »

Touché par la sincérité du primera et peut-être un peu par le renoncement qu'implique ses mots, Shinji se calme aussitôt : « Vous avez fini par comprendre. Tant mieux. J'suis sûr que vous trouverez quelqu'un de bien. Et si ça peut vous réconforter, sachez que vous avez un fan-club chez les femmes shinigamis. »

- « Vous vous méprenez, Hirako-san. Il est hors de question que je renonce à vous. »

- « Hein ? Mais vous venez de dire… »

- « Que je n'avais pas besoin de subterfuges pour vous séduire, oui. »

Profitant que le capitaine shinigami est perdu dans ses pensées, Stark se rapproche, le surplombant de sa grande taille. Quand il parle de nouveau, l'autre se voit contraint de relever la tête. « Nous sommes destinés l'un à l'autre. Je l'ai su à la seconde où vous êtes entré à la première division, lors de la réunion de réhabilitation après la guerre. Je n'ai pas eu besoin de vous voir pour être sûr que j'avais enfin trouvé mon compagnon. »

Shinji l'écoute avec attention. Il est flatté de provoquer de tels sentiments chez cet homme curieux. Qui ne le serait pas ? Mais il doit mettre fin à ses espérances.

- « Stark, je ne suis pas attiré par les hommes. »

- « Ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait d'être un homme ou une femme. Vous auriez été une femme, je n'agirais pas différemment. »

- « Quoi ? »

- « Je vous attend depuis de si longues années. Vous devez comprendre que jamais je ne pourrais abandonner. »

Perdu, le blond baisse le regard. Il commence à mettre le doigt sur ce que ressent l'ex-espada car cette aspiration-là, elle est aussi en lui. Trouver la bonne personne, celle faite pour lui. Il a toujours été convaincu que chaque âme possède son binôme. Un être qui vous chérisse et que vous aimiez sans réserve. C'est ce qu'il s'est attaché à faire chaque jour, trouver la personne élue. D'entendre l'écho de ses propres convictions le laisse sans voix.

Stark pose sa main sur sa joue. La douceur du toucher est telle qu'il n'a aucun mouvement de surprise ou de recul. Il lève les yeux vers le brun mais garde le silence.

- « Peut-être que si vous me laissiez vous embrasser, Hirako-san, vous pourriez comprendre.»

Deux sentiments opposés sont en train de s'affronter dans la tête de Shinji. D'un côté, il ne veut pas. Il admet volontiers que Stark est un homme séduisant. Mais il est un homme et, pour le moment, son cerveau refuse de se projeter dans une relation avec quelqu'un du même sexe que lui. D'un autre côté, il doit bien envisager la possibilité que Stark soit dans le vrai. Comment pourrait-il se résoudre alors à passer à côté de ce qu'il attend depuis toujours ?

La deuxième alternative l'emporte et il hoche très légèrement la tête. Ayant obtenu son accord, Stark éloigne sa main de sa joue. Il place ensuite ses deux mains derrière son dos, afin de ne pas apeurer le blond. Il le sent déjà réticent, pas la peine de tout gâcher au cas où le désir qui l'habite ne le submerge.

C'est avec lenteur qu'il se penche et avec délicatesse qu'il vient coller ses lèvres à celles de Shinji. La première sensation n'est pas désagréable du tout. Les lieux communs font qu'on pense souvent que la peau d'une femme est empreinte de douceur et celle d'un homme de rugosité. Les lèvres de Stark sont veloutées. Le baiser est tendre, aussi léger qu'une simple caresse. Et pour le moment il est neutre, peut-être trop neutre. Pour savoir, le baiser doit être plus profond, Shinji le sait. Alors il prend l'initiative d'entrouvrir légèrement ses lèvres. Stark n'en espérait pas tant. Il n'hésite pas une seconde et commence peu à peu à lécher la lèvre inférieure. Puis il approfondit le baiser en passant la barrière des lèvres et des dents. Rapidement, sa langue bien dénicher celle de Shinji et le ballet peut commencer. Car il s'agit bien d'un ballet et pas d'une lutte de dominance. Les langues se frottent ensembles, s'enroulent l'une dans l'autre, s'amadouant pour le plus grand bonheur de Stark.

Les deux hommes ont fermé les yeux, et les conservent ainsi quand, à court de souffle, ils sont contraints de détacher leur bouche l'une de l'autre. Stark est le premier à les rouvrir. Une douce chaleur se répand dans son ventre rien que de voir l'élu de son cœur, le rouge aux joues et les lèvres gonflées d'avoir été malmenées. L'image parfaite de la luxure. Cependant, quand Shinji ouvre à son tour les yeux, le constat est tout autre. Ce n'est pas de l'amour que Stark peut y lire, mais pas non plus du dégoût. Non, Stark voit en face de lui un homme encore plus perdu qu'avant, presque sur le point de paniquer. Il a compris qu'il est temps de se retirer, car rien de bon ne sortirait ce soir s'il insistait.

- « Bien, je crois que je vais rentrer. Il est déjà très tard. Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit, Hirako-san, » fait-il en s'inclinant légèrement. Puis il disparait en sonido.

Shinji regarde dans la direction où l'espada est partie. De l'extérieur, il donne l'image de quelqu'un qui rêvasse. Mais à l'intérieur de lui, c'est le tumulte. Son cœur bat fort à lui faire exploser la cage thoracique. Après quelques minutes, il réussit à se calmer. Il tourne les talons et ouvre la porte comme un robot. Une fois refermée, il s'y appuie et finit par s'effondrer au sol. Il prend sa tête entre ses mains et murmure : « Putain mais qu'est-ce qui vient de s'passer ? »

* * *

**Bureau du capitaine de la 5****ème**** division, le lendemain**

Shinji a très peu dormi cette nuit. En vérité, il a fait un horrible cauchemar. Il se voyait tout nu, ficelé sur la table de la salle de réunion de l'association des femmes shinigamis. Autour de lui, la plupart des membres défilaient les unes après les autres, étudiant la moindre parcelle de son anatomie. Et comme il s'agit d'un cauchemar, il y avait aussi des hommes. Kisuke Urahara souhaitait faire la preuve de ses capacités sexuelles, Kurotsushi prélever des échantillons de sperme et Kenpachi Zaraki, avec un sourire effrayant, le branler pour rendre service aux deux autres ! Et pile à cet instant, Kensei, l'ami et traitre, qui rapplique avec un sourire blancheur et lui demande s'il ne préfère pas plutôt la main de Stark. Il s'est alors réveillé en sueur vers cinq heures et demie du matin. Préférant ne pas tenter le diable de nouveau, il s'est levé pour se rafraîchir sous une bonne douche. Puis, après avoir ingurgité le contenu de la théière, il s'est habillé et diriger vers son bureau. Autant avancer la corvée de paperasse.

Le voilà donc attablé depuis maintenant deux heures à son bureau lorsque quelques coups sont frappés à la porte. Elle s'ouvre pour laisser passer Hinamori. Souriante, celle-ci salue son supérieur : « Bonjour capitaine. »

Pas encore remis d'avoir découvert hier soir la face cachée de sa lieutenante, Shinji marmonne dans sa barbe.

- « Vous êtes bien matinal. Bien dormi ? »

Cette fois, il relève la tête et la fixe, les yeux plissés. _'Elle se fout de moi en plus ! Tu peux faire ton ange, j't'ai démasqué.' _Alors qu'elle s'affaire autour de lui Shinji ne parvient pas à détacher ses yeux de la jeune femme. C'est ainsi que le trouve Kensei depuis le pas de la porte où il s'est arrêté pour l'observer. Appuyé sur le chambranle, Kensei le regarde, amusé de l'air suspicieux et pas très discret qu'il arbore sur son visage.

- « SALUT ! »

Pris en flagrant délit d'espionnage, Shinji vient de faire un bond sur sa chaise. A l'opposé, Hinamori se retourne vers le nouveau venu et elle lui lance avec un grand sourire : « Bonjour, capitaine Muguruma », puis à l'attention de son capitaine « Je vais faire du thé, je vous l'apporte tout de suite. »

Une fois sortie, Kensei s'approche : « Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ? »

- « J'comprends pas », lui répond le blond en plongeant le nez dans ses dossiers.

- « T'étais en train de la scruter comme si elle était un hollow ! »

- « Ouais, c'est c'qui arrive quand tu découvres la vraie personnalité des gens qui t'entoure. »

- « Oh ! Elle était donc si terrible cette réunion ? »

- « Elles sont TAREES ! », s'écrie tout d'un coup le blond en jetant son crayon.

- « Yoruichi t'avait prévenu et ne crie pas si fort, la _tarée_ pourrait t'entendre. »

A cet instant précis, Hinamori entre les bras chargés d'un plateau. Elle dépose le fardeau sur le coin du bureau et commence à vouloir servir le thé.

- « Laisse, Hinamori. J'vais faire le service. Toi, tu vas entraîner les hommes. »

- « Maintenant, capitaine ? »

- « Evidemment, maintenant ! »

Après un bref échange visuel avec Kensei, la jeune femme s'exécute sans chercher à comprendre quelle mouche a piqué son supérieur.

- « T'y vas pas un peu fort ? »

- « Oh toi, le faux ami, le traître, la ramène pas ! »

- « D'accord, d'accord, j'ai compris ! Tu veux la jouer tragédie grecque. »

- « Oh très drôle. J'en reviens pas que t'aies pu me faire un truc pareil ! »

- « Ça partait d'une bonne intention. »

- « Une bonne intention ? Non mais tu sais ce que c'est de s'retrouver au milieu de cette bande de perverses ? »

- « T'exagères pas là ? »

- « J'EXAGERE, MOI ? » Le blond affiche alors un sourire effrayant. « Est-ce que tu savais que depuis leur vestiaire des bains, elles mâtent nos culs ! »

- « Elles t'ont fait marcher, crétin ! »

- « Retsu Unohana m'aurait fait marcher ? » Kensei a perdu son sourire. Le capitaine de la quatrième n'a pas pour habitude de monter de tels cracs. « J'suis même allé vérifier c'matin après m'être levé. Et figure-toi, Monsieur-je-dramatise-jamais, que c'est vrai. Elles peuvent bel et bien nous mâter le CUL ! »

- « Bon OK. On va le signaler pour que leur poste d'observation soit bouché. De toute façon, j'ai rien à cacher et rien à envier. »

- « Non mais t'es con ou quoi ? »

- « Allez Shinji, toi aussi, t'es plutôt bien foutu. Elles ont vu tes fesses, et alors ? Elles les ont trouvées comment ? »

- « Elles m'en ont pas parlé. Non, moi j'ai eu droit à celle de Renji, Hisagi, Grimmjow et… »

- « Et qui ?... Stark ? »

Le regard noir de Shinji fait comprendre à Kensei qu'il a mis en plein dans le mille. Il commence à boire son thé, laissant l'autre se calmer.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'elles t'ont dit sur Stark ? »

- « Figure-toi que le fantasme d'Hinamori, c'est d'admirer ses fesses ! »

- « T'es jaloux ? »

- « Tu te fous d'moi ! »

- « Pourquoi ça te pose un problème ? »

- « Parce que JE NE SUIS PAS GAY ! »

- « Il est très accroché, tu sais. »

- « Ouais, c'est ce qu'il m'a dit. »

- « Ah bon, quand ? »

- « Cette nuit. »

- « Hein ? » Kensei est complètement perdu. « Bon, tu me racontes ou faut que j'te secoue un peu. »

- « Quand j'suis rentré, il m'attendait. C'est là qu'il m'a avoué que celui qui se dit _mon meilleur ami_ m'avait tendu un piège ! »

- « Tu vas pas recommencer ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit d'autre ? »

- « Que si j'avais été une femme, ç'aurait été pareil pour lui. Je serais, paraît-il, la personne qu'il attend depuis toujours. »

- « Et ? »

- « Quoi encore ? »

- « Y'a autre chose, j'te connais, Shinji. »

Le blond se tortille sur sa chaise, en jetant des regards partout sauf vers Kensei. « Il m'a… embrassé. »

- « Carrément ! Et c'était comment ? »

- « Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'te dise », s'énerve le blond. « C'était un baiser, c'est tout. »

- « Bien. Comment c'est quand t'embrasses une femme ? Avec toutes les pelles que t'as roulées ces cent dernières années, t'as matière à argumenter. »

- « C'était agréable. Excitant le plus souvent », répond-il avec un sourire qui en dit long sur les souvenirs qui lui passe par la tête.

- « Tu me parles de réaction physique, Shinji. Moi, ce que je veux savoir, c'est quel effet ça te faisait _là_ ? », demande Kensei en désignant son propre cœur.

- « J'en sais rien moi ! Quand t'es excité sexuellement, ton cœur bat plus vite… »

- « Même quand tu ne fais qu'embrasser ? »

Agacé, Shinji se lève et commence à faire les cent pas. « Bon sang, tu veux me faire dire quoi, là ? »

Juste à cet instant, la porte s'ouvre et Rose pénètre dans le bureau. « Bonjour, vous deux. » Face à l'air sérieux des deux hommes, il ajoute : « Quelque chose de grave est arrivé ? »

- « Stark a embrassé Shinji hier soir. »

- « On pourrait parler d'autre chose. »

- « Certainement pas. Tu vas pas te défiler. D'ailleurs, c'est pas plus mal que Rose soit là. Shinji, sois honnête. As-tu ressenti une différence entre ce baiser et ceux que tu as donnés à ces femmes que tu voulais mettre dans ton pieu ? »

Le blond passe sa main devant son visage puis revient s'assoir derrière son bureau. Il pose ses deux mains à plat, les triturant tout en réfléchissant. Ces deux amis l'observent en silence. Il est impératif qu'ils sachent ce qu'il ressente au fond de lui. Il prend alors une profonde inspiration, les yeux toujours fixés sur ses mains. « Je… j'ai cru que mon cœur allait exploser. » Il relève la tête. De voir les larmes qui menacent de tomber, Kensei et Rose comprennent à quel point leur ami est dévasté par ce qu'il a découvert. « J'avais jamais ressenti ça avant. »

- « C'est une bonne chose, Shinji », intervient doucement Rose.

- « C'est un mec ! »

- « Et alors, ton cœur l'a choisi. »

- « Et puis, c'est quelqu'un de bien… »

- « Euh, Rose, évite de lui dire ça », glisse Kensei à l'oreille de Rose. « Visiblement hier soir, elles y sont pas allées de main morte ! »

Shinji a de nouveau les yeux rivés sur ses mains, perdu dans ses pensées. Après que Stark l'ait embrassé, il a foutu le souvenir de ce qu'il a ressenti dans sa poche avec son mouchoir dessus. Remonter tout ça à la surface et en plus l'exprimer à haute voix, devant ses amis, ça fait beaucoup d'un seul coup. Petit à petit, il est envahi par le stress de ce qui va se passer maintenant et il appréhende sa prochaine rencontre avec le primera.

- « Shinji ? Shinji, t'es avec nous ? »

- « Hein ? Euh… oui. »

- « A quoi tu penses ? »

- « A quoi je pense ? A ton avis ? J'vais lui dire quoi ? »

En une seconde, le blond s'est levé d'un bond, renversant sa chaise. Il appuie ses deux mains sur le bureau et lance sur un air furieux : « Putain, Kensei, tu viens de m'démontrer que j'suis amoureux pour la première fois d'ma vie et qui plus est d'un homme, moi qui était exclusivement hétéro, alors cesse de faire comme si tout n'était normal ! »

- « Shinji, calme-toi. Ça sert… »

- « Me calmer ? Mais je sais pas quoi faire et encore moins comment faire ! Et puis, vous vous y connaissez en relations gays, peut-être ? Vous faites CHIER ! J'vais prendre l'air ! »

Arrachant presque la porte, il sort comme un diable du bureau, laissant ces deux amis plantés là.

- « Ça lui va pas d'être amoureux. »

- « Kensei ! Il n'est pas bien là. »

- « Je sais, mais comment veux-tu que je l'aide ? T'as une idée ? »

- « Ukitake ? », propose Rose

- « Ukitake », acquiesce Kensei.

* * *

**13ème division**

Les deux vizards parviennent en un rien de temps à la porte du bureau d'Ukitake. Invités à entrer, ils sont accueillis avec un sourire par Ukitake en train de prendre le thé avec Kyoraku. Quoique, c'est une coupe de saké que tient le brun.

- « Bonjour, Kensei, Rose. C'est un plaisir de vous recevoir. »

- « C'est une urgence pour nous », répond Kensei avec un air très sérieux.

- « Que se passe-t-il ? »

- « Voilà : on discutait avec Shinji à la cinquième, il s'est emporté et s'est barré. »

- « Kensei, ton explication est un peu sommaire. »

- « J'ai résumé pour faire court. »

- « Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? »

- « Disons qu'il a enfin ouvert les yeux et ça ne s'est pas passé sans douleur. »

- « J'y comprends rien ! », lâche Kyoraku en continuant malgré tout à s'abreuver de saké.

- « Shinji s'est rendu compte qu'il a des sentiments pour Stark et il est paniqué par la suite… enfin tu vois ? »

- « Mais bien sûr ! Jyu est un expert. Vous avez frappé à la bonne porte, n'est-ce pas Jyu ? »

- « Shun, tu devrais arrêter le saké ! Comment en est-il arrivé là ? »

- « Stark l'a embrassé. »

- « Bien je vais lui parler, ne vous inquiétez pas. »

* * *

**Toujours la 13****ème****, plusieurs heures plus tard**

Shinji n'a pas cessé de tourner en rond dans tout le Sereitei, ne restant jamais en place de peur de rencontrer quelqu'un qui lui poserait des questions. Au bout de deux heures de ce manège, il est sorti de l'enceinte et s'est dirigé vers la campagne environnante. Il s'est installé au sommet d'une petite colline, au pied d'un arbre et s'est mis à relâcher toute la tension qu'il avait contenue jusque-là. Les larmes ont alors dévalées sur son visage, sans qu'il cherche un instant à les retenir. Du moment où Aizen l'a hollowfié jusqu'à ce jour, il avait toujours vécu sans se poser, sans faire le point. Son existence entière a été remise en cause du jour au lendemain, et depuis il a subi tout un tas d'évènements : la fuite, le combat acharné pour maîtriser son hollow, l'errance loin de chez lui, la guerre, la réhabilitation et maintenant l'amour. Rose a raison, ce dernier point est une bonne chose.

Il sèche ses larmes et se relève. Il a pris une décision. Il va se rendre à la treizième, déjà pour voir Ukitake, et ensuite Coyote Stark. Peu importe le reste. Ce qui arrivera, arrivera.

Quand il franchit la porte du bureau d'Ukitake, celui-ci se précipite dans ses bras.

- « Shinji, je suis si content de te voir. »

- « Oh, c'est pas vrai ! Les deux pieds nickelés sont venus t'voir ? »

- « Ils sont très inquiets pour toi.»

- « Je sais », répond Shinji en soupirant. « Tu crois peut-être que je l'suis pas. J'suis terrorisé, Jyushiro. »

- « Je serai toujours là si tu as besoin de moi. Mais avant tout, comment ça se passe dans ta tête ? »

- « Oh, je pense avoir mis quelques idées en place, ce qui est un exploit après le cataclysme que j'viens de vivre. Tu sais, ça n'a pas été une chose facile à admettre. Maintenant que c'est fait, j'ai l'impression d'être plus serein. Enfin, c'est relatif, parce que j'appréhende de l'revoir et à la fois, j'en ai très envie. »

- « C'est l'amour. »

- « Ouais, bah si tu veux mon avis, ça rend drôlement con ! J'ai passé près de deux heures à chialer comme une gonzesse. » L'homme aux cheveux blanc éclate de rire alors que Shinji continue sur sa lancée. « Un instant, l'envie de me précipiter l'voir me prend les tripes, et l'instant d'après, je commence à me poser tout un tas de questions du style 'et s'il s'était planté, et que j'étais pas fait pour lui', ou pire encore 'et si j'étais pas à la hauteur au pieu'. Parce qu'évidemment, je n'ai pas la moindre expérience, ce qui est un comble pour quelqu'un de mon âge, et avec ma libido ! Si j'le déçois, je deviens quoi moi dans tout ça ? Je déprime et il m'reste plus qu'à me trucider avec Sakanade ! »

- « On n'en est pas encore là, Shinji. Déjà, toutes les questions qui se bousculent dans ta tête sont légitimes. Le fait que tu sois inquiet montre en outre à quel point tu es sérieux vis-à-vis de cette future relation. Je trouve d'ailleurs que tu as très bien analysé ce qui t'arrive. » Puis devant l'air renfrogné du blond, « Si, si. Bien peu de gens sont capables d'une telle autocritique. Je me charge de combler tes lacunes sur le plan sexuel. En ce qui concerne Stark, il est bien trop mordu pour qu'il ait pu commettre une erreur. »

Les deux hommes poursuivent leur conversation jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner, moment que choisit l'ex-primera pour entrer dans le bureau. Après son installation à la treizième, il a en effet pris cette habitude de rejoindre le capitaine sur le coup de midi, profitant ainsi de sa compagnie. De toute façon, le reste du temps, il le passe essentiellement à dormir. Sa surprise est grande lorsqu'il franchit le seuil de la porte.

- « Bonjour Stark », s'exclame Jyushiro.

Stark et Shinji se dévisagent pendant quelques secondes, avant que le brun pénètre plus en avant dans la pièce.

- « Bonjour Hirako-san », fait-il avec un petit mouvement de tête.

De son côté, Shinji qui est beaucoup plus stressé qu'il n'y paraît à première vue, réussit à lâcher un « Bonjour… Stark » laborieux.

- « Allons dans mon salon. Je vais demander à ce qu'on nous serve le déjeuner. »

L'homme aux cheveux blancs précède les deux autres, qui marchent côte à côte, en silence. Shinji n'est pas très à l'aise. Il ne sait pas comment entamer le dialogue avec le brun. Par contre, Stark, lui, est sur un petit nuage. D'une, il est en présence du blond et rien que ça suffit à le rendre heureux. De deux, il a tout de suite senti un changement chez lui. Son attitude est moins tendue qu'auparavant, et il pressent clairement que c'est lui que Shinji est venu voir.

Le déjeuner se passe sans problème particulier. La gentillesse d'Ukitake et la convivialité de sa table facilitent les échanges. Si bien qu'au bout d'un quart d'heure, les trois hommes discutent à bâton rompu de tout et de rien comme le feraient de vieux amis. Shinji est parfaitement détendu, montrant à Stark cette facette de lui que l'espada apprécie tant : une attitude zen assez proche de sa propre nonchalance. Il faut dire que Shinji est en train de raconter sa vie sur terre pendant sa période d'exil.

- « Je t'assure que c'est vrai. Tu peux demander à Kensei et à Rose. »

- « Je te crois, Shinji. C'est juste que je n'arrive pas à t'imaginer tenir un bar. »

- « C'était un bar où chaque soir des groupes de jazz venaient jouer. Normal pour la Nouvelle Orléans. »

- « C'est quoi le jazz ? »

- « Un genre de musique qui est né justement à la Nouvelle Orléans. C'est un mélange de blues et de musique européenne. » Devant le regard d'incompréhension de Stark, le blond poursuit. « Tu sais pas non plus c'que c'est le blues, hein ? » Hochement de tête du brun. « Le blues tu vois, c'est une musique faite par les travailleurs noirs. Ça exprime de la tristesse et toutes les tuiles qui peuvent t'arriver dans la vie. C'est triste mais en même temps c'est beau parce que ça sort des tripes, ça vient du plus profond de soi, tu comprends ? »

Emporté par ses explications, Shinji ne s'est pas rendu compte qu'il s'était mis à tutoyer le primera. Il n'a jamais été aussi proche de lui. Un comble pour quelqu'un qui craignait tant de ne pas réussir à communiquer avec lui.

- « Pourquoi tu as quitté cette vie que tu aimais tant ? », demande Ukitake.

Shinji pousse un long soupir. « Parce que j'étais pas seul. Parce que j'avais, comme les autres, une vengeance à mener. Peut-être aussi, parce que ma vie d'ici me manquait. »

- « Vous détestiez Aizen ? » Le regard de Shinji sur Stark est dur, mais il ne se sent pas visé. Il a connu l'homme et son esprit manipulateur. Rien de ce que Shinji pourrait lui dire, ne l'étonnerait. Mais il veut savoir : « Vous avez été son capitaine, Hirako-san ? »

Comme Stark, Ukitake a constaté le changement d'humeur de son collègue. Toutefois, il prend la décision de ne pas interrompre cette conversation. D'après lui, il est toujours préférable de vider son sac plutôt que de garder pour soi des choses qui empoisonnent l'esprit.

- « Oui, j'ai eu le malheur d'être son capitaine. Dès le début, j'me suis méfié d'lui. Y'avait un truc chez lui qui clochait. Malgré ça, j'me suis fait avoir comme les autres. J'ai rien vu venir et en moins temps qu'il n'en faut, j'me suis retrouvé à batailler contre mon hollow. »

- « Comment vous en êtes-vous sorti ? »

- « Grâce à Urahara. C'est un mec tordu, un peu comme Aizen mais du bon côté. Kisuke a une conscience, c'est c'qui lui donne ses limites. Aizen aucune. »

- « C'est juste », renchérit Ukitake. « Un peu de thé ? »

- « Nan, faut que j'retourne bosser. » Le blond se lève, bientôt imité par les deux autres.

- « Merci Jyushiro pour le déjeuner… et pour le reste », fait-il avec un petit mouvement de tête. Au moment de partir, il se retourne vers Stark. « Tu pourrais passer ce soir, disons vers huit heures. »

- « Ce sera avec plaisir, Hirako-san. »

* * *

**5****ème**** division, quelques heures plus tard**

Une fois parti de chez Ukitake, Shinji a repris le chemin de sa division. Installée derrière son bureau à remplir des dossiers, Hinamori l'a brièvement salué. Quand il est parti plus tôt dans la matinée, elle a compris qu'il n'était pas sous son meilleur jour et que mieux valait faire profil bas. S'il a besoin d'elle, il saura où la trouver.

D'ailleurs, après s'être enfermé pendant près de deux heures dans son propre bureau, le capitaine blond finit par pointer le bout de son nez dans l'embrasure de la porte : « Momo, y'a des papiers à signer ? »

- « Oui, capitaine. Je vous les apporte tout de suite. »

Il est en train d'apposer sa signature sur son quota journalier de dossiers. « Dis, Momo, tu connais un bon traiteur ? »

- « Oui, j'en connais même plusieurs. »

- « Lequel tu me conseilles ? »

- « Tout dépend du thème de la soirée, du nombre de convives et surtout ce que vous souhaitez manger. »

Le capitaine relève aussitôt la tête de ses dossiers, un air mécontent sur le visage. « C'est un façon déguisée d'savoir qui j'invite ? »

- « Bien sûr que non, capitaine ! C'est juste que si vous avez beaucoup d'invité et que vous optez pour un buffet froid, Hitoshi est le plus adapté. C'est un restaurateur du quartier Est. Nous faisons souvent appel à lui à l'association. »

A l'évocation du nom honni de l'association, le capitaine se rembrunit davantage. La jeune femme a bien saisi qu'il faudra éviter ce genre d'allusion à l'avenir, aussi elle poursuit : « Si vous voulez un repas plus raffiné, le mieux, c'est la maison Atsushi père et fils. »

- « Hein ? Ceux qui servent les grandes familles nobles ? » La jeune femme hoche la tête de haut en bas. « J'veux pas d'serveurs prout-prout chez moi ! »

La jeune femme semble hésiter. Dansant un pied sur l'autre, elle n'ose pas poser la question.

- « Momo, tu m'donnes le tournis, accouche ! »

- « C'est un dîner pour deux ? », demande-t-elle à voix basse. Voyant le regard acéré de son capitaine, elle débite à toute vitesse : « parce que j'ai peut-être une solution. »

- « J't'écoute. »

- « L'aide cuisinier de la cinquième. »

- « De notre division ? »

- « Oui, Toru est un jeune homme très serviable et doué en cuisine. » Hinamori joint ses deux mains ensemble, et s'extasie carrément : « Il fait un curry de crevettes, absolument d.é.l.i.c.i.e.u.x. »

- « T'es amoureuse ou quoi ? »

- « Mais NON, capitaine ! », s'exclame la jeune femme les joues rouges et les yeux écarquillés.

- « Ah bon ? Bah j'ai cru. T'as l'air de friser l'orgasme quand tu parles de lui »

- « Non, je ne frise pas… euh… comme vous dîtes, là ! »

- « Pas la peine de prendre cet air dégouté, Momo. Un orgasme, ça rien d'écœurant. Ça fait même du bien par où ça passe ! »

Shinji est plié de rire autant parce qu'il est fier de sa vanne, que par l'air proprement catastrophé de sa lieutenante.

- « Là n'est pas la question, je parlais des plats de Toru-san. Pas de lui. »

- « Ok, ok. Bon, tu peux lui demander d'préparer c'fameux curry aux crevettes ? »

- « Bien sûr, et je vais lui demander de vous faire une petite génoise au thé pour le dessert. »

- « Ouais, mais en toute discrétion, ça va de soi ? »

- « Bien sûr, capitaine. Pour qui me prenez-vous enfin ? »

- « Pour un membre de la confrérie des femmes curieuses qui s'mêlent d'la vie des autres ! »

**Maison du capitaine Hirako, 20 heures**

Shinji se tient debout face à la table qu'il vient de préparer pour le dîner de ce soir. Il a mis des bougies sur la table, une nappe blanche. _'C'est pas un peu trop ?'_ En même temps, il a dépassé de loin le stade du questionnement. Il a invité un mec dont l'objectif principal est de le foutre dans son lit. Avec un haussement d'épaule, il se rend dans la cuisine pour déballer les plats préparés par le fameux Toru. Une odeur délicieuse emplit aussitôt la pièce. Et après l'odorat, c'est la vue qui est enchantée par une présentation tout en finesse. _'Elle avait raison, il est doué l'gamin. J'espère que c'est aussi bon que beau.'_

Lorsqu'il passe ensuite au dessert, ses yeux s'arrondissent comme des soucoupes. _'La garce, elle a osé !'_ Devant lui, sur du papier de soie d'un couleur ivoire, deux petits gâteaux en forme de cœur semblent le narguer. _'Putain, qu'est-ce qu'elle a pas compris dans le mot discrétion ? Stark va m'prendre pour une gonzesse !'_

C'est dans un état d'esprit aux antipodes de l'euphorie et avec une mine contrariée, qu'il entend des coups à la porte d'entrée. _'Bon, bah on verra comment s'passe cette soirée. En fonction, j'les servirai… ou pas.'_

D'un pas nonchalant, il se dirige vers la porte en face de laquelle il fait une pause. Inspirant un bon coup, il ouvre et se retrouve face à un Stark absolument époustouflant. Est-ce pour rendre hommage au goût vestimentaire de Shinji (pantalon gris et chemise blanche), que Stark s'est lui-même habillé à l'occidental ? Dans son jean noir et sa chemise gris anthracite, l'homme en jette.

- « Bonsoir, Hirako-san ! »

- « Bonsoir, Stark. J't'en prie, entre. »

L'ex-primera suit son hôte dans un petit salon sacrément atypique. Enfin, si l'on considère que l'on est à la Soul Society et que Shinji est un capitaine du Gotei 13. La pièce est meublée à l'occidental avec des petits fauteuils clubs en cuir et une petite table en bois. Les murs foisonnent de photographies et de reproductions sur lesquels s'opposent deux styles chers au propriétaire : les années 60 et le jazz de la Nouvelle Orléans des années 40.

- « Installe-toi. J'vais à la cuisine, j'en ai pas pour longtemps. »

Le brun continue de regarder les photographies. Sur l'une d'elles, on voit un groupe de musiciens noirs, saxo, piano, trompette, avec à l'arrière-plan un Shinji tout sourire. Il a l'air tellement heureux d'être là que Stark a bien du mal à imaginer qu'il ait voulu revenir à la Soul Society.

Quand le blond revient les mains chargées d'un plateau de victuailles, il est toujours face à la photo, les yeux rivés sur Shinji, comme s'il cherchait à détecter quelque chose.

- « Tu viens manger sinon ça va être froid. »

Le brun s'exécute et, plutôt que de s'assoir en face de Shinji comme celui-ci l'avait prévu, il rapproche le fauteuil à la droite de l'autre homme et s'y installe confortablement. Il peut aussi poursuivre à loisir son inspection de la photo.

- « Cette photo semble te plaire. Tu la fixes depuis un moment. »

- « Oui. »

Shinji est de plus en plus intrigué, et cette réponse sibylline n'est pas pour le rassurer. « C'était dans le bar à la Nouvelle Orléans. »

- « Je ne comprends pas. »

- « Qu'est-ce que tu comprends pas ? »

- « Les raisons que vous avez données pour quitter cet endroit. »

- « Je t'l'ai dit. J'étais pas seul et… »

- « Je sais, je sais. La vengeance contre Aizen.» Stark détache enfin son regard de la photographie pour le plonger dans celui de Shinji. « Vous étiez heureux là-bas. Comme à votre place. »

Shinji est saisi par la justesse de l'ex-espada. Car ce petit bar, ce quartier, ses relations, tout ça lui correspondait si bien. Et parfois ça lui manque tellement.

- « On fait pas toujours ce qu'on veut », fait-il un peu fataliste.

Le brun désigne du doigt la photographie. « Je ferai en sorte que tu retrouves ce sourire-là. »

Une farouche détermination ressort de ces quelques mots. Shinji est touché, bien plus qu'il n'y parait. Et puis Stark vient de le tutoyer, signe que petit à petit, leur relation évolue.

- « On ferait bien de manger. »

Le dîner se déroule tranquillement, bercé par les anecdotes de Shinji et les questions de Stark. Après avoir débarrassé leur assiette, le blond va chercher la petite boite des gâteaux, omettant que leur forme risque d'être interprétée comme une déclaration. Il ôte le papier de soie et, soudainement, stoppe tout mouvement. Rougissant, il tente de chercher une explication plausible, mais fait choux blanc. Alors, il opte pour la vérité. « Euh…, c'est un coup d'Hinamori. J'lui ai encore fait confiance. »

Revenu de sa surprise, Stark met sa main devant sa bouche pour masquer le petit rire qui vient de le prendre en imaginant Shinji se faire berner par la chétive brune.

- « Oh, c'est pas drôle ! J'lui ai juste demandé un conseil, et voilà. »

- « C'est une charmante attention. Et puis, tu les as servi quand même, et ça… », il lui prend la main pour la porter à ses lèvres, « c'est très gentil de ta part. » Il donne un baiser sur la dessus de la main, tout en le fixant avec séduction.

Shinji reste interdit, ne sachant ni quoi faire, ni quoi répondre. Il ne retire pas non plus sa main, ce qui permet à Stark de la retourner lentement et de lui donner un nouveau baiser à l'intérieur du poignet. La douceur du toucher des lèvres, fait trembler Shinji de la tête au pied. Stark vient de trouver une zone sensible chez son blond. Et son blond n'en revient pas qu'une surface de peau aussi petite puisse lui procurer autant de bien-être.

Pour détourner son attention, Shinji tente de la ramener sur les fameuses petites génoises. En vain. « Et si on goûtait à ses fichus gâteaux. Ils sont parfumés au thé… »

- « Pour l'heure, ce n'est pas de gâteau dont j'ai faim. » Shinji déglutit péniblement sous le regard brûlant de Stark. Le désir à peine masqué du brun transpire jusque dans sa voix rauque. « Et puis, je n'aime pas trop les sucreries », ajoute-t-il alors que, depuis tout à l'heure, il masse de son pouce la fine peau du poignet du blond, lui envoyant de petites ondes d'excitation à travers tout le corps.

Shinji ne sait plus où il en est. A tel point, que lui le fana des gâteaux de toutes sortes, lui répond : « Ouais, moi non plus. »

Stark avance sa main droite vers le visage de l'autre homme qui le regarde sans bouger, comme subjugué. Il passe la main sur la nuque pour le rapprocher un peu. Il se penche pour prendre possession des lèvres qu'il rêve de dévorer depuis un moment. Il pose sa bouche sur l'autre, exerçant une légère pression. Subitement, il s'écarte pour regarder l'autre homme, ses nez à quelques centimètres de celui de Shinji. Le blond ouvre la bouche pour reprendre le souffle qu'il a perdu à l'instant. Stark n'en attendait pas tant. Il fond à nouveau sur la bouche offerte, insérant cette fois sa langue à l'intérieur. Il ne tarde pas à faire ami-ami avec sa jumelle et, ensembles, entament une danse voluptueuse. Un petit gémissement se fait entendre. Shinji apprécie au plus haut point ce que lui fait subir Stark. Rassuré et encouragé, ce dernier casse le baiser, leur permettant à tous deux de reprendre leur respiration.

Stark descend dans le cou du blond, et lui murmure à l'oreille : « Peut-être pourrions-nous aller dans un endroit encore plus confortable que ton salon, tu ne crois pas ? »

- « Mmm… ouais, ça semble une idée… judicieuse… »

Le brun se met debout le premier, tendant la main vers l'autre pour l'aider à se redresser.

- « Viens, c'est par-là. »

Main dans la main, ils se dirigent vers la chambre du blond. Une fois entrés, Stark remarque que Shinji semble mal à l'aise. Il avance d'un pas vers le blond et vient glisser ses mains sur la taille de l'homme tendu. « Ne t'inquiète pas. Je serai doux avec toi, et nous irons à ton rythme. Tu veux bien ? »

La voix rassurante de Stark apaise un peu les craintes de Shinji mais pas au point qu'il redevienne lui-même. Il se contente d'hocher la tête, donnant un accord tacite à son compagnon qui recommence ses avances. Il ouvre le bal en prenant son visage en coupe pour déposer de petits baisers, un sur le front, un autre sur le nez, un sur chaque paupière, sur le haut de la joue, jusqu'à atteindre la bouche de son amour. Se faisant, il fait passer ses mains du visage vers les cheveux blonds soyeux, dans lequel il passe ses longs doigts. Il descend ensuite vers les épaules et le dos qu'il masse doucement, jusqu'à venir enserrer la taille de son amoureux.

Libéré de l'emprise de Stark, Shinji peut enrouler ses bras autour de son cou, permettant à leurs deux corps de se coller. Il se rend compte du degré d'excitation de l'autre, et du sien par la même occasion. Il réalise surtout que son futur amant a un corps sculptural, se demandant ce qu'il peut bien lui trouver à lui. Il est certes musclé, mais plutôt du genre efflanqué !

Les baisers qui s'enchainent depuis quelques minutes maintenant, sont de plus en plus exigeants. Shinji peine à suivre la cadence imposée par le brun, ne sachant plus comment interpréter les sensations qu'il reçoit. N'ayant été à aucun moment de sa vie dans la position du dominé, tout lui parait nouveau. Des frissons qui remontent régulièrement le long de son dos, à la force de la poigne du brun sur le haut de ses hanches, en passant par l'intrusion de la langue dominatrice dans sa bouche. Heureusement pour lui qu'il est pendu au cou du brun, sinon, ses jambes flageolantes ne le tiendraient pas debout bien longtemps.

Stark a réalisé la passivité de Shinji. Il le regrette, c'est certain. Mais son désir ne peut attendre, et au moins le blond reste consentant. Il retire la chemise blanche du pantalon, et passe ses mains dessous. Il touche enfin la peau du ventre, effleurant les côtes. Il les ressort presque aussitôt et commence à déboutonner le vêtement qui l'empêche de profiter de la vue. Il lui faut peu de temps pour que Shinji, de bonne grâce, dénoue ses mains de son cou, l'autorisant à le dévêtir. Puisque plus rien ne l'entrave, il se jette dans le cou gracile, qu'il lèche avec sa langue râpeuse, arrachant un cri surpris à Shinji. Il remonte vers le lobe de l'oreille qu'il mordille pendant un instant, ravi de pouvoir faire gémir le blond qui a fermé les yeux et penché sa tête, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre.

Après le haut, Stark vise plus bas se dirigeant vers la clavicule, qu'il chatouille allègrement. Amusé par les 'mm' incessants de Shinji, il poursuit ses attouchements en laissant trainer sa langue plus bas, vers un téton. Il lèche la peau tout autour, en cercle, sans ne serait-ce qu'effleurer la boule de chair. Il continue à agacer le contour, pour faire durer le plaisir.

Shinji vient d'agripper le col de la chemise anthracite, pour ne pas tomber. _'Bon sang, j'suis aussi tremblant qu'une vierge, et on en est qu'aux préliminaires ! Putain, Shinji, ressaisi-toi, c'est qu'un téton ! Qu'est-ce que ça va être s'il te taille une pipe !'_ Le blond revient très vite à la réalité quand Stark, qui semble s'être suffisamment amusé, croque le téton. « Mmm ! » Ensuite, il le lèche avec gourmandise, à droite, à gauche, puis de haut en bas.

- « Tu aimes ? »

- « Mm… Putain, t'es sourd ou quoi ? », réussit à balancer Shinji entre deux gémissements.

C'est un Stark tout sourire qui se met à genoux et défait la ceinture du pantalon. Il relève la tête juste au moment où il baisse avec lenteur la fermeture éclair, rivant un regard de défi dans les yeux clairs de Shinji, qui déglutit devant la position osée du brun. Une fois que le pantalon n'est retenu plus que par les hanches du blond, Stark y agrippe ses deux mains, de chaque côté, et tire brusquement vers le bas. Le sous-vêtement part avec le pantalon, libérant le sexe bandant juste face au visage de Stark. Celui-ci sort la langue de sa bouche et vient cueillir une goutte de pré-sperme, touchant à peine la verge. Un gémissement plus long que les autres accompagne le geste du brun. Incité par l'attitude plus que positive de Shinji, il passe sa langue de la base vers la tête, puis s'en va dans l'autre sens.

Plus haut, le blond ferme les yeux et se mord la lèvre inférieure, pour ne pas crier son plaisir. Pourtant, lorsque la langue vient s'immiscer dans la fente en haut, c'est l'index de sa main droite qu'il vient mordre à pleine dent pour étouffer le hurlement qui allait jaillir. Stark lève les yeux vers lui et lui lance : « Ne retiens pas tes cris, mi amor. »

Le sobriquet étonne Shinji au point qu'il relâche son doigt et se tient droit les bras ballants, oubliant quelques secondes ce qu'il est en train de subir. En expérimenté qu'il est, Stark en profite pour avaler le sexe devant lui. En un temps record, Shinji empoigne les cheveux bruns avec ses deux mains, rejette la tête en arrière et pousse enfin un hurlement.

- « Aaah ! Oh putain !»

Stark s'applique à sucer le gland, s'aidant en bougeant se tête d'avant en arrière. Entre deux gémissements, Shinji réussit à aligner quelques mots. « Stark… si… tu continues,… j'vais… »

Stark relâche le sexe. « Vas-y, mi amor, je veux goûter ta semence. »

- « Dis pas des trucs pareils ! »

- « Pourquoi mi amor ? »

- « Parce que c'est… bizarre. »

Stark gobe à nouveau la verge et améliore ses succions en passant très vite sa langue le long de la colonne de chair et en remuant la tête. Shinji ne peut plus se retenir. Il arque son corps vers l'arrière, enfonçant son sexe au plus profond de la gorge du brun, qui ne rechigne pas à avaler le sperme.

Le blond se redresse très lentement, ayant du mal à rester debout tellement son éjaculation l'a affaibli. Stark se relève et l'enlace, puis l'embrasse passionnément. Il passe un bras sous ses épaules et l'autre sous les genoux, et le porte jusqu'au lit où il l'allonge avec douceur. Il tire parti du fait que Shinji n'est pas encore totalement revenu de son orgasme, pour se dévêtir. Il s'étend à côté du blond et commence à lui grignoter l'oreille pour le ramener à lui.

- « Shinji, mi amor ? Es-tu prêt pour la suite ? »

Le blond rouvre les yeux : « Si j'te réponds non ? »

- « Alors on ne fera rien. »

- « Mais… »

- « Je ne te forcerai jamais, mi amor. »

Emu par la déclaration, Shinji lève le bras et vient caresser du dos de la main la joue du brun. « Non, j'veux aller jusqu'au bout. Et j'aime bien quand tu m'appelles comme ça. »

- « Je vais te faire mien, mi amor. » Il prend la main qu'il embrasse du bout des lèvres. « Et nous serons alors liés à jamais, mi amor. »

Il vient se placer au-dessus du blond, provoquant la friction de leurs sexes, et pour la première fois, un cri rauque s'échappe de la bouche du brun. Shinji affiche un immense sourire, content de ne plus être le seul à éprouver du plaisir et d'être capable d'en donner. D'humeur taquine, il bouge encore un coup son corps, extirpant un autre cri de la bouche du primera. Ce dernier lui renvoie son sourire et lui donne un baiser avant de descendre sa main droite tout le long de ses côtes jusqu'à la hanche. Il la fait glisser ensuite sur la cuisse pour l'écarter un peu et avoir accès à son anus qu'il vient masser en cercle, avant d'insérer un doigt.

La réaction de Shinji ne se fait pas attendre : il se tend immédiatement. Et ce, malgré les baisers répétés de Stark.

- « Je dois te préparer, mi amor. »

- « Ouais, j'sais. Mais c'est pas très agréable. »

Ni une, ni deux, Stark abandonne les lèvres de son cher et tendre, et plonge entre ses jambes. Tandis qu'il continue de le préparer, il se saisit de la base de sa queue, et la branle doucement avant de recommencer à la sucer. Le plaisir de la langue accapare toute l'attention du blond. Stark peut donc insérer un deuxième doigt et desserrer les parois de son antre. Pris dans le plaisir de la fellation qui lui est administrée, Shinji ne regimbe aucunement, même lorsque Stark insère un troisième doigt. Il est conscient que, s'agissant de sa première fois, le blond doit être parfaitement distendu.

Après un moment, le corps sous lui s'arque de nouveau. Le cri aigu poussé est différent de celui de son premier orgasme, et il n'est certainement pas dû à l'administration des caresses buccales sur son sexe. Non, Stark vient de trouver l'endroit sensible à l'intérieur du blond. Sans plus attendre, il retire ses doigts. L'autre ne dit mot. De toute façon, il en est bien incapable étant donné qu'il n'est pas encore revenu de l'onde de choc qui vient de traverser son corps.

Stark positionne son sexe face à l'anus de Shinji. Retenant son souffle, il le pénètre avec un maximum de douceur. Cela n'empêche pas l'autre de se tendre et de gémir, de douleur cette fois. « Putain, ça fait mal ! »

- « Je sais, mais essaye de tenir un moment, mi amor. »

Shinji se met à souffler comme une femme sur le point de mettre son enfant au monde. « J'voudrais bien t'y voir à ma place ! »

- « Je l'ai déjà été, mi amor. »

- « Hein ? T'as déjà été en-dessous ? »

- « Oui, mi amor. Sans vouloir te commander, est-ce que je peux bouger ? »

Est-ce cette conversation bizarre en pareil moment, ou la révélation de savoir que Stark a déjà été soumis, il n'en reste pas moins que cela aura permis à Shinji de lui faire oublier sa douleur. Après quelques poussées, le brun entend un cri de la bouche de Shinji. Il semblerait bien qu'il soit parvenu à toucher la zone sensible de tout à l'heure. Alors il redouble d'effort et se met à pilonner les fesses du blond rien que pour entendre la douce musique de ces cris de plaisirs.

- « Mm, plus vite… »

Obéissant, le brun accélère plus encore le rythme de ces coups, respirant péniblement. Le duo de ses gémissements rauques avec les cris de Shinji arrivent à peine à couvrir le bruit des peaux qui clapent l'une contre l'autre. Les mouvements de Stark sont un peu moins précis. Il est sur le point d'atteindre ses limites, et Shinji est pantelant sous lui. Un dernier coup les envoie presque simultanément au summum de leur jouissance. Stark s'écrase de tout son poids sur le frêle Shinji.

- « T'es lourd, tu sais ! »

- « Excuse-moi, mi amor », réplique le brun en se relevant. Il embrasse celui qui est maintenant son amant. « Nous nous appartenons, mi amor. »

- « Ouais… »

- « Tu n'as pas aimé ? »

- « Oh si ! Putain, t'as pas idée à quel point j'ai aimé. » La réponse est assortie d'un superbe sourire. « Tu sais quand tu m'as dit que j'étais la personne faite pour toi, j'ai refusé d'y croire. Mais, au fond d'moi, j'en avais tellement envie parce que moi aussi, j'ai toujours pensé que chacun avait sa destinée. Et maintenant, j'suis convaincu que t'es bien mon âme sœur, Coyote Stark. »

- « Je t'aime, mi amor. »

- « Faudra aussi que j'te trouve un joli petit surnom. Coyote, j'trouve que ça t'vas pas trop. D'ailleurs, ta résurrection, c'est pas des loups ? »

- « Si, mi amor. »

- « Alors pourquoi pas Wolf Stark ou Lobo Stark ? »

- « Je ne sais pas, mi amor. Mais, j'aime bien Lobo Stark.»

Shinji se hisse au-dessus du brun. Il met ses mains à plat sur son torse puis y pose sa tête. « Alors, va pour Lobo ! » Il appuie sa tête sur les muscles bien dessinés, et finit par s'endormir au gré des respirations.

* * *

**J'espère que le laborieux chemin vers l'amour pour Shinji et Stark vous aura plu. A très bientôt pour une autre suite!**


End file.
